Crimson Rose
by xKari-Chan
Summary: Sakura Haruno lost her parents when they were killed by a group of vampires, she was traumatized since that day, but what if a few of the vampires that killed her parents came back when she was older? What if one took pity on her, and soon after fell for her? And what if she fell for him? Rated M for language, Violance, Gore, and possibly future lemons.
1. The First Encounter

**Title **→ Crimson Rose  
**Anime **→ Naruto Shippuden  
**Couple **→ Naruto Uzumaki/Sakura Haruno  
**Rated **→ M

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno lost her parents when they were killed by a group of vampires, she was traumatized since that day, but what if a few of the vampires that killed her parents came back when she was older? What if one took pity on her, and soon after fell for her? And what if she fell for him?

**Naruto: **Tch, of course, you make another story and abandon the other one. . .

**Kari:** Hehe. . .Well sorry, I kind of liked the idea of this fic, but don't worry, I plan to finish the other one!

**Menma: **I don't like the other one because I'm not in it. . .

**Kari: **Menma. . .babu. . .calm down you're in this one~ anywho, Sakura-chan why not you give the disclaimer~?

**Sakura: **Kari does not own the anime Naruto or the manga, they both belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 1:**

oOoOoOoOoOo

"_Ohoho, what do we have here?" A dark figure asked as he let out a dark chuckle, he had the pinkette pinned to the hard stone wall with her arms above her __head as she trembled in fear, what was he going to do to her? She wanted to leave, she didn't want to be here, she was terrified. Four more figures, dressed in all black with piercing red eyes stalked towards her and the other dark figure. "Menma. . .What's going on here?" one of the figures asked in monotone. He took his hood off to reveal raven locks, which was tied back in a ponytail. His eyes glared emotionlessly at the younger male. __Menma turned around slightly to look at the pissed off Uchiha. "Nothing Itachi, I'm just playing with her that's all" Menma said and turned his attention back to the pink haired girl. He pulled his hand up and put it under the trembling females chin "You got a name sweetie?" he asked, his fangs showing as his hot breath ran down the pinkette's neck. "I-It's . . . S-Sakura . . ." she said in a shaky voice as her fear grew. "Sakura. . .what a nice name" Menma whispered in her ear before giving her ear lobe a lick, which caused a shiver to go up Sakura's spin. Itachi stepped forward as he glared in warning "Why should you get her? She's a Haruno, her blood is rare." the Uchiha said in monotone. It is proven fact that the Haruno clan had the purest and the best tasting blood._

"_YEAH! I mean we're starving too, jackass" Came Deidara's voice from the group. The other two, who were known as Sasori and Sasuke Uchiha, just simply shrugged in annoyance. Menma glared at Itachi, Sasuke and Deidara before smirking sadisticly. "Then why not we share the cutie? We'd all get a taste of her" he said in a cocky tone of voice as he stood up. He pulled Sakura over to the middle of the street, which was a chore since she put up a fight in trying to squirm away. "Let me go, Teme!" Sakura shouted. But Menma was too strong for her as he held her back against his chest as his one arm was around her waist. His free arm covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. __Her heart was racing, how had she gotten into this? She wanted to leave, she wanted to go home, anything to be away from these men. Tears ran down her face as she choked on a sob, she gripped the arm that held her in place, she tried pulling it off, but it was no use; nothing worked._

_This made Sasuke smirk as he twirled the knife he had in his hand and put it in his pocket as he walked over to Menma and Sakura, he grasped her chin and pulling it up to face him, he leaned his head down to her neck, taking in her sent in as he chuckled "No wonder your being so possessive Menma, she smells so fucking good" Sasuke said as his hand followed the curves on her body, admiring every spot. __"St-Stop! Let me go!" Sakura cried out as she struggled, she was beyond scared now. Her eyes showed complete fear. All her screams ceased when Menma stuck four fingers in her mouth, silencing her. "Now be a good little girl and don't scream." Menma cooed as his one sharigan eye showed, his black hair covering the other eye. He licked her jaw line as his other hand came around and gave her neck a firm squeeze. Sakura gasped sharply and whimpered. Her eyes widened as she felt Sasuke's teeth on her neck. No. . .No. . . .NO!_

_. . . . . ._

"KYAAAAH!" Sakura screamed as she shot up from her bed. Beads of sweat ran down her face as she panted like she had been running a marathon. She brought her hand to her forehead as she wiped some of the sweat off. She had closed her eyes a small groan left her,_"That dream again?. . ."_ she thought to herself as she sighed and laid back on her bed. _"Five nights I've had that same dream. . . .why the hell won't it stop?!"_ she thought angrily to herself, punching her pillow out of frustration. "Sakura! Are you ok?" Ino called out in a worried voice. She kicked the door open and had a frying pan in her hands as she looked like she was about to smack a bitch. "I-INO! W-What are you doing with that?!" Sakura shouted in shock and confusion, anime tears fell down her face. Ino blinked a few times before slowly lowering the frying pan "O-OH! Sorry, I thought someone was in here trying to hurt you!" She said and rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously.

Sakura sighed in relief as she smiled at her best friend "No Ino, It's fine. . .I just had the nightmare again that's all." She said as she sat up and sat on the edge of the bed. Ino's expression softened as she walked over to the bed and sat beside the pinkette. "The same dream again, huh?" Ino asked and gave Sakura a worried look. "The counseling isn't helping you at all?" She asked as Sakura shrugged. "It's helping a little. . .but I still can't stop having those dreams. . .and those flashbacks" Sakura said as she looked down at her lap. Images of her past ran through her mind, it was all too traumatizing.

Ino looked at Sakura for a few minutes, studying her face; she saw sadness on her face as Ino looked in Sakura's eyes, wrapping her arms around Sakura in a comforting hug. "I know you must be hurting, but your parents would want you to be happy, not sad like this." She spoke in a low tone. Sakura nodded her head slowly, images of her mother and father came to her mind, and it's true . . . they would want her to be happy, but it was hard. She'll never forget what occurred that night, she was just a child, she didn't know why it had to be her of all people, but that didn't matter now. She had Ino, and that's all she needed.

Ino moved her head slightly, looking at Sakura directly. Ino knew about what happened to her, but she wasn't there to witness it like Sakura did. Ino knew nothing of how she felt, but she vowed on her life that she would make Sakura happy. "Sakura, it's getting late, we should head off to Tsunade now. . . is waiting" Ino said as she stood up from the bed she was on and pulled Sakura up as well, almost too forcefully. "Come on, I'll take you to get some ramen after the mission!" Ino said as she shoved some clothes at her friend and happily turned away and walked to the door. That's right, they had a mission today.

Sakura smiled as she looked at the clothes she was holding. Ino was always so kind to her, even though she never thought she deserved it. Yes, a lot of people took pity on her because of that night, but truth be told, Sakura just wanted to be treated normaly, and not get special attention. But it was only Ino that gave her special attention, mostly because of the fact they were best friends and Ino felt she failed Sakura, in which she didn't. Sakura heaved a sigh as she pulled her night clothes off. She then swiftly began to put the fresh new clothes on that Ino gave her. While she was doing that, she thought about that night. . .she'll never forget it, and the people she met. . .well she wouldn't call them 'people'.

***Flashback***

_Sakura Haruno, around the age of 6, was running down the streets of Konohagakure. A happy smile on her face as she held a bouquet of flowers she had gotten at Ino's flower shop, she had just met Ino today, which was her first day at the elementary school "I can't wait to show Kaa-san!" she said as her short pink hair blew in the wind, a smile on her face as she giggled. The streets were quiet, besides the chatter from bystanders. The pinkette ran past the dango stand where she turned to take a short-cut to her apartment. Running down the ally, she noticed a dark figure at the very end of the ally. "Huh?" She stopped, looking at the figure to try and make out what he or she looked like. She couldn't see the figure well enough so she walked closer until she could see the figure._

_It turned out to be a female, around 16 years of age she seemed to be. She had long violet hair with bangs. She wore a black top with black knee-length pants, Sakura could see the fishnet under her top. The girl had silverish eyes, in which held only small emotion, but the only emotion Sakura could see. . . .was hatred. The silver eyes landed on Sakura as her hair blew in the wind, her glare as cold as the night air in which gave Sakura goose bumps. __The blossom couldn't keep her eyes away from the peculiar girl, who did nothing but stand in the dark ally. She didn't move a muscle, not even blink, but the innocent child blinked her eyes twice; wondering what a strange, yet scary girl was doing in the ally. The pinkette felt her heart pound in a huge amount of speed when she saw the violet haired girl stalk towards her, she backed up into the hard wall behind her. She tried to avoid looking back into the dark girl's eyes while biting her lower lip._

_She's terribly frightened; she doesn't know what to do, it's too difficult for her to think while she's scared. Should she try screaming for help? That's probably a way to have that mysterious girl to kill her, so she might as well keep her mouth shut until she's spoken to. She was sweating in fear, looking around her surroundings to see if there were useful objects to hit the female with, but there was no luck. She can do nothing to defend herself with; she's merely a child, and her death is coming upon her. She isn't ready to die at all, she wanted to experience her future, but all she can think of now is that she's going to die. She closed her eyes shut while clenching her hands into fists, praying someone will come and save her._

_The Violet kept her eyes on the child, wondering what was with this strange human. She raised a brow, wondering why this girl was looking so afraid and tense. She rested a hand on her hip as her balance was slanted. "Is something wrong?" the Hyuuga heiress questioned Sakura in a demanding tone. Just then, she came to realize that the poor, innocent girl was scared of her. It was quite obvious, due to the pinkette backing away and looking around herself. She heaved a sigh while standing straight and rubbing the back of her neck, looking to her right while straightening the curve of her lips. "Ah, you're afraid of me, aren't you?" the Hyuuga asked in a polite tone, looking at the girl. "There's nothing to be afraid of; I'm not going to hurt you." She reassured her with a slight smile, which was bright and warm, though, her eyes were still tense and cold._

_Sakura looked up timidly, her eyes met Hinata's as she swallowed hard. Hinata blinked a few times and smiled "You have a name?" she asked and knelt down on one knee, coming closer to Sakura who inched away slightly. "My name's Hinata Hyuuga. . .you can call me Hinata if you like. . .what's your name?" she asked as Sakura bit her bottom lip, she finally spoke "Sakura. . .Haruno" she said in a quiet tone of voice. Hinata smiled warmly, the wind blowing her hair slightly, the moon shining on her face. "Sakura. . .that's a nice name. . ." Hinata said, she then frowned "I must go. . ." she spoke in a sad tone, she took one last glance at the child before smiling and vanished. "Wai-" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence; the violet was gone in a blink of an eye._

**_-Timeskip-_**

_Sakura was running out of the ally, she continued running until she reached her apartment door. She stopped right there; her hand on the handle. She couldn't stop thinking about the violet haired girl, she wondered if she'd ever see her again, maybe? Maybe not. . .it didn't matter now. She shrugged her shoulders and looked forward and opened the door. It was dark inside the small apartment as she looked around "Tou-san! Kaa-san!" she called out in her high voice. The door was still open as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, but when her vision became clear, what she saw nearly gave her a heart attack._

_. . . ._

**CLIFFHANGER ~ *trollface* lol sorry ~ I know you're all probably like "betch wtf?!" X'D I'm sorry but I just thought it was a good way to stop for now and plus this chapter is longer than I anticipated w'**

**I will definitely continue this, cause I'm interested in it myself, and it's one of my best fic's! and I'd like to thank, the best waiffuu in the world for helping me with some parts~ Chu know who you are ~**

**Anyway I hope you liked it~ and please review –dummy-**

**Naruto: **THE HELL?! I WASN'T IN THIS AT ALL! COME ON! I'M THE MAIN FREAKING CHARACTER!

**Kari: **CALM. YO. TITS! You're going to play a big role in the next chapter so don't get your uzumaki panties in a bunch ~

**Naruto: **hmph. . .

**Kari: **Now you sound like freaking Sasuke. . . .

**Sasuke: **Is there a problem with me?. . .

**Kari: **No. . .*coughemocough*


	2. Kidnapped

**Title**→ Crimson Rose  
**Anime**→ Naruto Shippuden  
**Pairing**→ Naruto Uzumaki/Sakura Haruno  
**Rated **→ M

***Previous Chapter***

_Sakura was running out of the ally, she continued running until she reached her apartment door. She stopped right there; her hand on the handle. She couldn't stop thinking about the violet haired girl, she wondered if she'd ever see her again, maybe? Maybe not. . .it didn't matter now. She shrugged her shoulders and looked forward and opened the door. It was dark inside the small apartment as she looked around "Tou-san! Kaa-san!" she called out in her high voice. The door was still open as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, but when her vision became clear, what she saw nearly gave her a heart attack._

_. . . ._

**Chapter 2:**

_There was blood all over the floor. Her eyes were wide in horror as she looked at the scene before her. The bodies of Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno laid of the floor, blood all over their bodies as they lay motionless. Sakura stopped breathing for a minute, tears ran down her childlike features "Tou-san. . .Kaa-san?" she whispered as her voice sounded shaky, her knees trembling as he body shook from the shock and fear, she then fell to her hands and knees. She let out a shriek; she was beyond traumatized by this, what happened? Why were they dead? She soon got her answer as she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard figures move in the room. She could see their red eyes, but what scared her the most is that she saw fangs, and blood running from their mouths. "It seems we have a visitor. . ." one of them said in monotone; they all seemed to be teenagers or older, but Sakura didn't know for sure. "Sasuke, Why not you let me drink from her, she seems to be a good feed" Menma said as he moved into the light where Sakura could see him better. He was very attractive, although the sinister look on his face made Sakura want to run away. "No Menma, just leave the child alone" came a higher voice from the group. "Come on Naruto, why do you have to be like that? I barely got any of the parent's blood" he said, obviously ticked off. Sakura was shaking out of fear, they were going to kill her, and she just knew it._

_Naruto looked at the child and blinked, something about her made him think twice about letting Menma drink from her, he felt pity while looking at the small child, this was all too traumatizing or her. Tears staining Sakura's face as she stared at her parent's dead bodies. She suddenly felt herself being picked up. She looked up to see blue eyes and blonde hair. "You have had enough feeding for tonight Menma . . .I'll take her somewhere else" he spoke in a soft tone. As fast as lightning he was away from the house and walking down the street. "Buzz kill . . . " Menma said in disappointed tone, he let out a sigh and sat on one of the couches. "Don't fret Menma. . .this isn't the last time we will see her" Itachi said as he was looking out the window, Sasuke let out a 'hmph'. "Dope is to soft, he sees one child cry, or anyone for that matter, he would take pitty on them." He spoke in a irritated tone. _

"_That isn't the point" another figure spoke. "Naruto feels attached to the child, even before tonight, I know for a fact Naruto has been watching her, that child could very possibly be his future mate." The figure known as Obito spoke "But that doesn't matter, the fact being, she is a Haruno, her blood is rare and we need her." He said as Menma blinked and smirked "Then why not take her now?" he asked as Sasori chuckled "She isn't full grown yet idiot." Obito chuckled as well "Sasori is right, she isn't ready to serve us yet, her powers aren't fully developed yet, but soon they will be" he said as he turned his gaze to the moon and smirked darkly._

_Sakura didn't know what it was about him, she knew he was one of them, but she felt . . . safe in his arms. She began sobbing, remembering her parents dead bodies on the floor. Naruto heard her cries and saw a bench, he walked over to it, sitting her down gently on it. He then knelt down in front of her, reaching up with his right hand and wiped her tears "Calm down now . . .there's nothing to worry," He gave a loving smile, the palm of his hand rubbing the child's cheek. _

"_B-But . . .Tou-san. . .Kaa-san. . .they-" she was cut off when he spoke "I know, and I want you to try and not think about what you saw," There was no way she couldn't think about it, her eyes held shock and fear, Naruto obviously saw it, so he decided to start a conversation "You're name is Sakura, huh?" he asked and moved her hair behind her ear. "Y-Yes. . . .But how did you kno-" he chuckled and smiled "You're necklace says 'Sakura' on it, so I just assumed it was your name" he said and then turned his attention to her forehead. "What a cute forehead. . ." he said with a smile, this caused Sakura to blush and look away. "Why do you hide it with your bangs?" the blonde vampire asked. "Because . . .people tease me about it." She spoke. "There's nothing to be ashamed about, I bet you'll grow up to be a really beautiful woman, Sakura" he said and before she could blink. He was gone. . . .That was the last time she saw him._

_. . . . . . ._

***End of Flashback***

Sakura looked down at her feet, _that man_. He was so kind to her that night, she knew he was a vampire as well, but why was he so nice? Was not all vampires' evil? Were there some good ones? "Sakuraaaa~!" She was cut out of her thoughts when Ino called for her, she immediately went out of her room and into the kitchen where Ino was.

"Ino?" Sakura asked curiously as she looked at the blonde kounichi. Ino spun around as she held a spoon and grinned, "Say, want to help me make sweet bean soup and some dango's for Anko before we leave?" Ino asked as she twirled the spoon in her hand, smiling. Sakura gave a laugh and shook her head "As much as I'd love too, I can't, I have to meet up with Tenten and Lee on the way there" She said with a smile on her face, "Ah , ok well I'll see you later" Ino said as she watched her friend leave, who happily waved and proceeded out the door.

The wind blew rather roughly for an early morning. The Sun had just set and the warmth from it just became clear, but the wind ruined it all. The moment she had stepped out of her house, her skin felt the chills and she knew that it would be irritating to walk in such wind. It was unusual for the current weather, but there was nothing she could do about it, but accept it and begin walking. Sakura walked through Konoha, silently assessing the crowds. Children chased each other around. Locks of her pink hair swayed with the wind, locking themselves together as she walked. Her fists were clenched tightly as her eyes were set on the horizon. The pinkette was heading towards the village gates, where her, Tenten, Ino and Tsunade were supposed to meet for the mission.

But then she saw him, the same male she saw that night, no, it wasn't the one that saved her, it was the black haired male, known as Menma, and Sakura's eyes grew wide in horror. There he stood, a few feet away from her. She could tell he saw her, because she saw the sadistic smirk plastered on his features. Her legs felt like jello, she couldn't move, she wanted to run away and leave, but somehow she couldn't keep her eyes away from him.

The dark raven haired male walked down the same street Sakura was on, humming softly to himself. The male seemed rather graceful as he made light steps on the ground. He _may_ seem innocent with that soft smile spread across his face or the elegant movement of his body. But he was _not_ a gentle person. The dark aura around him gave that off completely, with the evil glint in his smile. He happened to look up slightly, but when he saw her, he smirked in delight "_there you are. . ." _he thought.

Ever since she left that day, Him and the rest of the vampires didn't see it until Naruto took her away, she was a Haruno in which they knew, but she has the purest Blood, the kind that would heal a vampire from any sort of illness. And not to mention she has the best tasting blood as well. He then moved at her in inhuman speed, with a smirk on his face.

She hadn't noticed until it was too late, he was right in front of her in a blink of an eye, she was shocked by his inhuman speed, but she still remembered he was a vampire so that was to be expected. "Hey there~" he teased. Biting her lower lip in irritation she remained silent for a moment. His cocky attitude began getting on her nerves instantly, and she did her best to keep calm. "You. . .You're one of them. . .from back then. . ." she said, although she wasn't shocked, she kept her normal composer.

"Aww~ how cute, you remember me!" he spoke in a somewhat cheerful yet mocking tone. "And it was what . . . 5 or 6 years ago?" he then smirked and looked her over "My, you've really grown into something." He said as his mismatched eyes lingered from her face down past her chest, to her torso and down to her feet. Sakura didn't like his staring, she had a small blush from the compliment, but she managed to keep glaring. "What do you want?" she asked, but before she could say anything more, Menma was behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"_Haruno Sakura, let's play a game."_

Those words made the poor pinkette shiver in fear. That cold, taunting voice would make anyone shiver. Menma enjoyed the fact that he could make the girl cringe with just simple words. He knew that Sakura's heart was probably thumping fast now. Of all those emotions he saw, he knew one that stood out the most, which made his grin grow wide.

There was anger and revenge mixed in within that. What was even more amusing was Sakura tried to hide her fear. The pinkette's emerald eyes glared intently at the raven haired male as she pulled her leg up and gave a harsh kick to his stomach, In which Menma fell back a few feet, he sat up slightly, very surprised by this girls strength, but no matter, he smirked deviously.

"Aha~!" Within a flash the raven haired male was now back on his feet, snickering. "Great! I love it~ That glare of yours is excellent Sakura!" Sakura still had a hard glare on the male, not letting her guard down. "Just tell me what the fuck you want!" she hissed. Menma smirked, plopping himself back down on the ground. "Relax for a while, Sakura."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. Relax? Yeah, like THAT was easy; "If you have a death wish be my guest, cause since you were one of the people that killed my parents, this is a perfect time to take revenge on you." She said as she got closer to the male, grabbing his shirt caller. Menma let out a cold laugh, that evil smile plastered across his lips. "You're so cute when you're angry" he said and shoved her to the ground hard "But I'm sorry, I'm afraid I need you to come with me" he said, the evil smirk still in place. Sakura was about to shout something at him, but everything turned black as Menma was behind her, hitting her pressure point and catching her before she fell and covering her eyes "Shh. . .It will be fine soon~" he spoke in a somewhat soothing tone, and then he jumped off, away from the village.

"_And the game will soon start"_

Meanwhile, Ino just finished making the food for Anko, she wiped her forehead and sighed in content "Phew, I'm finally finished. . ." she said and then looked at the time, her eyes grew wide "W-Waaah~ I'm late!" she said before running out of the house, caring the food as she made her way through the streets of Konoha, her long blonde ponytail swayed as she ran.

"_I need to meet up with Shikamaru before I go to Tsunade" _ Ino told herself as she ran off towards the center of Konoha, to the Nara home, most likely where Shikamaru would be.

**Authors Note: **Sorry that it's short, I'm just busy with other things and I just wanted this chapter out of the way, plus I'm thinking of starting a new story~ but anyway please review.


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm writing chapter 3 now and I plan to just make it NaruSaku and MenmaSaku, I was going to add SasuSaku but I decided not to**

**So Sasuke is just going to be a side character c: anyways, I also plan to write a UlquiHime, NejiHina, IzaKida, and Jerza story in the future so watch out for those~**

**-Kari**


End file.
